Road Rash
by Adorkablewriter
Summary: The Mystics Motorcycle Club of Mystic Falls must call upon their allies, the Originals MC in New Orleans to save their town from the wrath of their enemies. How will Caroline react to the power hungry Klaus when he comes to her hometown and thinks he can magically solve all their problems? AU/AH. Klaroline. Rated M for violence, language and sexual situations. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Mission for a Wolf

**Full Summary: ****With a rival motorcycle club trying to push drugs into their town and their club president behind bars the Mystics Motorcycle Club of Mystic Falls, Virginia find themselves in a very weak position so they call upon some powerful allies to help regain their territory. Enter Niklaus Mikaelson, a foot soldier of the Originals MC who has the perfect mean streak for these kinds of situations and is not afraid to use it. Caroline Forbes, one of the first female members in the Mystics MC becomes especially taken with him after a series of events arises in which he proves to be a great asset to not only her club but to her personal life as well. However, the Mystics soon learn that Klaus' and the rest of the Originals intentions are less than honorable towards the club and must deal with the consequences of calling on the devil to help conquer a few demons. AU/AH. Klaroline. Rated M for graphic violence, language and sexual situations.**

**Authors note: Hello lovely readers! This is a story that has been stuck in my head ever since I started watching Sons of Anarchy which is an excellent show that I highly recommend. It just seemed like such a great setting for Klaus and Caroline that I couldn't resist. Please forgive me if I mess up on the traditions and etiquette of life in Motorcycle Clubs since everything I know about them is from movies and tv. I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to comment with your opinions, suggestions and spelling and grammatical corrections. Who doesn't enjoy feedback for their hard work? **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Vampire Diaries because if I did Caroline would be the main character and she would be with Klaus. **

**Road Rash Chapter 1: Mission for a Wolf**

So many common people think Motorcycle Club members are in it for the attention and fear they receive as they ride down a busy street. That they think nothing's better than the loud noise a Harley Davidson motorcycle makes as it revs down the highway and for most members they would be right, but not when it comes to Niklaus Mikaelson. For him it was all about the danger of knowing that with one wrong move, one wrong twitch of the handlebars and it would be sayonara assholes. The only time that crazy son of a bitch ever felt alive was when he was riding the dotted road line between life and death; he looked to his side where his blood brother was riding; then listened for the Harley his club brother was riding behind them and knew he was with like minded people. They all belonged to the Originals, the most powerful MC in the United States of America and the greatest family they could have ever hoped to belong to.

Currently the three men were on the fast track headed to Mystic Falls, Virginia for a highly anticipated Patch Over of the local Motorcycle Club called the Mystics and Klaus couldn't be more excited or nervous. He thought back to the conversation he had with Mikael, his dick-bag of a father and the Club president of the Originals, the reason why all of this was set in motion.

"Niklaus," he had addressed his third youngest son from the head of the club table while the meeting room was empty save for the two of them. Klaus was seated directly to his left and patiently waiting to see why his father had summoned him. "You will never be president of this charter, do you understand me? Your brother Finn is my successor and even if something happens to him I will never let you sit at the head of this table," Mikael continued sweeping his large hand to gesture towards the table beautifully carved with the club's Fleur de Lis logo in the middle. "Your brother Henrik has a better chance and he isn't even old enough to be patched yet."

Klaus fumed at his father's words and opened his mouth to ask if he was only there to be berated with things he already knew but was interrupted. "However," Mikael continued paying no mind to Klaus, "if you pull off the Patch over of the Mystics and decide to stay in Mystic Falls you may one day find yourself in the Presidency of that charter."

"You're stark raving mad old man," he let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Those small town homebodies are never going to let an outsider be their President." Years on the road and meeting several other motorcycle clubs taught Klaus just how loyal and set in their ways members could be. They would take one look at the blonde, clean shaven 26 year old and laugh in his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Mikael smiled conspiratorially at his fellow member. "Some new developments have occurred within the club causing many members to be less than thrilled with the current leadership. With their president in jail right after making the unpopular decision to allow two female members into the club, a coup should be quite easy to pull off."

"Yeah, easy for one of their idiots to pull off," replied Klaus bitterly.

Mikael was up from his seat and in front of his son in a flash. The sound of the harsh slap he dealt Klaus' face reverberating around the large room. "Listen here boy," he spat venomously, "I am practically handing you a charter of your own and you're being a little wanker about it. Sit there, shut the fuck up and listen."

Klaus' fists were clenched so tight he could feel his fingernails puncture his skin. He refused to look up at his father or show any signs of pain and instead glared at a nick in the wooden table. "I'm listening."

Mikael nodded his head and began to pace around the room. "Stefan Salvatore was a legacy of the Mystics before he decided to join us as you well know. It's clear to anyone that he's your best friend and the only one other than your siblings who can stand to be around you. The Ripper is your best chance of gaining their trust and respect. Keep him in line and at your side and before you know it you'll have a presidency on your shoulders. Stefan will make a wonderful vice and having him there will pacify the old fools."

"You really think Stefan will uproot his own father from the presidency and allow their Vice President Bill to be passed over? He's far too loyal for that."

"I think if he was loyal to them he would be at their club house instead of ours. Convince him to join you in Mystic Falls, I don't give a fuck how and gather anyone else who wants to join you as well. I want you ready to move in 1 week. You're dismissed." Mikael left no room for Klaus to argue or refuse and made the implications of this mission very clear. Klaus could either stay in New Orleans as a regular member of the club or run off to Mystic Falls and become a leader.

Klaus rose from his seat still refusing to stare at his father but begrudgingly grateful for this opportunity. He was about to pass through the door when Mikael suddenly called out, "oh and one more thing Niklaus!" Klaus turned around and finally lifted his eyes to look up at the powerful old bastard. "Don't be afraid to show them exactly why we call you the wolf," Mikael had an evil glint in his eyes as he flashed him a very rare smile. Klaus couldn't help but smirk and nod his head in confirmation at his words. He turned back and quickly exited the meeting room without a word.

It was an exciting conversation to say the least and although he would always be in his Father's debt for giving him this mission, he would at least be out from under the crushing weight of his leadership. He was grateful that his brother Kol decided to join him and even more so that Stefan did as well. Klaus knew that the only way his friend would ever truly be on board with this take over is if he knew the entire plan so he told him everything. They were going to patch over the Mystics, but since Klaus knew that Giuseppe Salvatore and Bill Forbes would never let that happen it would have to be a surprise. The official story is that they were going to Virginia to help out with the rival gang the Werewolves, who were trying to expand their drug trade into Mystic territory. From there they would attempt to win over enough members to win a vote deciding whether or not the patch over would happen and then get voted into the charter. From there it would be smooth sailing for the two to get to the top and maybe even the position of Sergeant at Arms for Kol. As he remembered Stefan's response he couldn't help the grin that lit up his whole face. "I had a feeling I wouldn't ever be able to outrun the vice presidency of that charter. Ah well, better you then my fucking drunk of a brother."

He was broken out of his reverie when he spotted a gas station and signaled to his brother and his best friend to pull in hoping to refuel and have one last discussion before heading to the clubhouse of the Mystic's Motorcycle Club. He dropped his speed and executed a sharp turn befitting the excellent rider he was and was confident his companions were right behind him. He pulled into a spot next to one of the gas pumps, switched off and dismounted his Harley. He was happy the pump was an automated machine that he could just swipe his Credit Card on and fill up without having to deal with any attendants. He was slightly nervous about this upcoming meeting and was in no mood to deal with anyone other than his club brothers.

"What the bloody hell Nik, we just stopped an hour ago," Kol complained from the pump behind him. He flipped up the visor of his helmet and glared over at his older brother. They were all dressed up in what they jokingly called their work uniforms. Heavy work boots, thick black jeans and leather jackets graced their athletic bodies. The Fleur de Lis patch of their club took up almost the entire back of the black leather jackets, leaving only enough room to display the words Originals MC Louisiana. The front of the jacket showed off patches marking them as belonging to the New Orleans charter which was where the Originals Motorcycle Club began. "I just want to get out of these clothes and take a shower," he continued to whine.

"Stop being such a little bitch," Klaus answered him jokingly as he removed his helmet to shoot him a stern look.

"Says the one putting off the meeting,"

"I'm not putting anything off. I'm just taking a moment to make sure you won't run your mouth off and fuck everything up. Do you still have the new vest for Bill?"

Kol reached behind him into his saddle bags to retrieve the black leather vest intended for the acting charter president and waved it in the air. "It's right fucking here mate! Let's go!"

Klaus ignored his irksome brother and turned to Stefan who was across the aisle from him filling his Harley at another pump. He couldn't help the tiny nagging at the back of his brain telling him to be wary of this man he thinks he knows so well. Could Stefan really betray his blood and take away the club his father worked so hard to build? If so what does that ultimately say about his loyalty? Stefan noticed Klaus' pensive stares as he turned back to his Harley after returning the gas nozzle to the pump and sent a reassuring smile his way.

"Nervous about the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Not as much as you are I would imagine," Klaus replied deflecting the attention away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're about to betray your family and the people you grew up with in a big way. You're not afraid they'll hate you?" He looked extremely incredulous as he stared into the face of the black sheep Salvatore, trying to pick up on the slightest indication of doubt. There wasn't a single hint of it and instead just a look of grim determination.

"They are losing their hold on this town; struggling to keep the Werewolves and their drugs out and barely hanging in there since my father's been in lock up. We don't do this, they lose everything anyways. At least this way they stay in a club with their family and get the support they need."

"Good," Klaus smirked feeling his doubts about his friend melt away, for now at least.

"Good? That's all you have to say?" Stefan asked sending Klaus a scowl.

"You already know it's me and you all the way to the top."

For the most part He wanted to stay out of this conversation but Kol wasn't about to let them forget about him. "Oy don't forget about me you wankers! If I have to live out my days in this shit hole it'll be as Sergeant at Arms," Kol reminded them with a smirk on his face that was barely visible behind his helmet.

"Fine, it's me, you and Kol," he rolled his eyes at his brother's typical attitude. Never could be left out for long that one. Always needing to be the center of attention. "Shall we take our leave then?"

"I just need to make a few calls to make sure everyone knows we're here and let Mikael know we made it." Stefan began to pull out his phone and search through his contacts.

"Hang on boys let's not be too hasty here," Suggested Kol as he eyed a hot piece of ass as she walked into a local bar and grill across the street and suddenly forgetting his yearning for a shower. "Let's check out some of the local flavors at the pub and see what they have to offer." He held the gas nozzle in front of his junk and dipped it into the gas tank of his bike repeatedly, all while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Stefan rolled his eyes at his friend's immature behavior while Klaus let out a small laugh and shook his head.

Klaus turned around to take a look at his brother's suggestion and spotted an illuminated sign hanging in front of an old brick building. The Mystic Grill it read and he wondered if it was just a name some townie gave it to try and be clever or if it was affiliated with the club. "Sounds like it could be a laugh so I'm in. If we have to be stuck here we might as well find some gorgeous women to entertain us."

"Excellent," replied Kol as he removed the nozzle and set it back in the pump. "How about you my good man?" He asked Stefan while climbing back onto his Harley.

He glanced up from what he was doing to reply, "I need to check in and find out when Elijah is getting here with the truck. The sooner we get our shit and get settled into the boarding house the better."

"Whatever mate, just meet us over at the bar when you're done being a buzz kill," replied Kol as he nonchalantly flipped his visor back down and started his Harley.

"Don't work too hard Ripper. Wouldn't want you to forget how to have a good time." Klaus smiled at his friend as he slid a leg over his Harley and started it up.

"Never going to happen Wolf!" Stefan shouted after the two brothers as they rode out of the gas station.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Author's note: Hey guys here's the second chapter of the story! I really hope you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it. I just want to give fair warning that the exposition of this story is going to be the first several chapters since there are a lot of relationships and people to introduce. Expect the next two or three chapters after this one to still be about this day but I promise To keep you entertained. I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'm so excited to show you I can hardly stand it. Enjoy lovelies and as usual feel free to comment with your hopes, suggestions and corrections for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the vampire diaries because if I did the whole show would revolve around Klaus and Caroline. **

**Road Rash Chapter 2: First Encounters**

Klaus walked into the bar with his brother swaggering in beside him, expecting to be greeted by a little run down, Podunk establishment and found himself staring at a classy joint instead. He looked upon the dark stained hardwood floors illuminated by just the right kind of lighting in amazement. In the middle of the room were several booths and tables, most of which were occupied by lunch time patrons and a few billiards tables off to the side and out of the way. A small set of steps with wooden banisters led up to the elevated bar and dance floor. There was even a small stage that looked as if it could hold a decent sized band and a large projector screen behind it. It was a pretty nice set up for a small town and he felt it had the potential to live up to the high standards he developed after years of living in the French Quarter.

"Shall we join the day drinkers and make Elijah chauffeur us around in the truck?" Asked the younger Mikaelson mischievously.

"And leave our bikes unattended in unfamiliar territory? Are you mental Kol?"

"Ah come on how about just one drink to loosen me up?" Kol implored his brother.

"No."

"If you don't let me I'll nag you and then just do it anyways."

"Fine," Klaus growled in response to his annoying brother "but that's all you're getting."

Klaus headed off in in the direction of the bar, leaving Kol lurking by the door.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" Kol shouted after him.

Klaus threw his arms up in annoyance as he turned around to face his brother. "No need. I'll ask you if you want Jack Daniels or Makers Mark and you'll make the poor decision of choosing Jack. Then you'll shout after me to make it a double."

"You know me so well Niklaus." Kol had a huge knowing grin on his face as he looked at his obviously pissed older brother. There's nothing Kol Mikaelson enjoys more than getting a rise out of people. "I'll find us a booth," Kol said as he scurried off.

Klaus let out a long sigh and resumed his stroll to the bar which was currently unattended. As he approached the bar he looked to his left and noticed an old man in a horrendous Hawaiian shirt nursing what looked like a Long Island Iced Tea and had to stifle a laugh. He wasn't always the most fashion forward man but Klaus knew a fashion infraction when he saw one. _Probably just trying to draw attention away from the gray hair and the wrinkles_, he thought to himself.

"Anyone tending the bar, mate?" Asked Klaus. The old man gestured to the empty space in front of him and Klaus leaned over the bar to get a closer look. He spotted a head of long blonde hair and a calloused pair of hands scrubbing down the shelves. "Can I get some service please, love?" The woman immediately popped up, rag and cleaner still in her hands and flashed an apologetic smile at the newcomer.

"Sorry about that, didn't hear you walk up. What can I get you?" She asked as she wiped a spot of dust off her cheek with the back of her wrist and lifted her blue eyes up to stare into his.

Klaus was momentarily taken aback by the beauty in front of him dressed in heeled boots, dark wash jeans and a white tank top that showed enough cleavage to get his attention but still left plenty to the imagination. She looked like she just walked out of one of his fantasies as she flipped her hair out of her face and pulled her shirt down slightly to straighten the wrinkles. Her red painted lips opened to let out a sigh as she noticed him staring at her chest, causing Klaus to slip out of his reverie and switch into flirt mode.

"No worries love, I could wait all day for you," he said with a smirk and a wink. "I would like a double shot of Jack Daniels and three fingers of Makers Mark, with just a splash of water and one cube."

"Coming right up," replied the blonde beauty as she turned around to wash her hands in the sink, ignoring his flirtations. "New Orleans huh?" She asked after noticing the patch on the front of his jacket. "You don't strike me as someone from the Guerrera family MC so you must be one of the Originals," she continued nonchalantly.

"Impressive. You certainly seem to know more about motorcycle clubs than most people."

"I'm not most people." She had a huge grin on her face as if she were enjoying a joke he wouldn't understand the punch line of.

"I can see that love. Please tell me you aren't some Mystic's old lady already? I would rather like to avoid assault charges in this state but that'll be impossible if I have to fight off jealous ex-boyfriends." It wasn't hard for him to flirt with the gorgeous creature before him given the fact that he knows how attractive he is. He did pretty well for himself back home, well enough to know that if he decides to return more than one lady will be happy to see him, but he was going to need a woman to entertain him in Mystic Falls.

The old man in the hideous shirt let out a loud laugh. "Son, if you want to land this one you're going to have to do better than that!"

His advice was met with a vicious glare from the Original who didn't usually take bullshit from anyone and hated having his pride wounded. Had he been in New Orleans he probably would have slammed the insolent man's face in the bar, his old age be damned. This wasn't New Orleans though and he would need to be levelheaded if he wanted to gain acceptance from its citizens. Besides he knows from experience that it's hard to get blood stains out of a leather jacket.

"He's right you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," was her scathing reply as she broke the red wax seal of a new bottle of Makers Mark and filled a whiskey tumbler.

"Well that's why I like you," he replied un-phased. Niklaus Mikaelson was never one to run away from a challenge.

"Like me? You don't even know my name," she laughed as she finished pouring his drink order and set it in front of him.

"Well then tell me sweetheart," he pulled his wallet out of his pocket by the chain it was connected to so he could pay for the drinks.

"This one's on the house," she told him with the same grin from before. "As for my name I promise you'll find out soon enough."

Klaus tucked his wallet away with a shrug of his shoulders. If this gorgeous bird was going to try to add a little mystery and challenge to the chase he certainly wasn't going to complain. "Cheers, love" he said as he flashed a smile wide enough to show off his dimples and turned away from the bar to hunt down his brother.

"Took you long enough," Kol complained once Klaus found him seated at a booth.

"A simple thank you would suffice Kol." Klaus said in annoyance as he took a seat across from his brother. He hated that he was facing away from the bar where the current object of his desire resided, but he wasn't about to snuggle up to his brother on the other side of the booth.

Kol waved Klaus off suddenly very focused on the female patrons in the bar. "That bartender should do quite nicely; I think I'll go make my move." Kol said cockily as he began to rise from the table while staring appreciatively at the unsuspecting woman. He suddenly jerked to a stop when his brother slammed his fist on the table.

"Take one step near her and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus warned glaring at his brother. "That one's mine."

Kol looked at his brother in disbelief as he wondered what could have happened between the blonde and his brother to inspire such possessiveness. "Whatever I prefer Brunettes any way." Kol replied to his brother's threat making the right decision for once by not pestering him further.

As if on cue a gorgeous brunette strolled through the door as if she owned the place and waved to the bartender. "Honey I'm home! Where's my martini?" She said in a mocking voice to the blond who just shook her head and laughed in response. They were dressed eerily similar, matching in everything save for the leather vest that adorned the slender body of the brunette. There on the front were patches almost obscured by her long curly hair that stated Mystic Falls Charter. Kol gaped at her in shock knowing what he would find if he took a peek at the back of her vest.

"Niklaus look at that woman headed to the bar."

Klaus' interest was piqued at the fact that Kol used his full name and the tone of disbelief that colored his voice. He looked up from his drink and peeked behind him at the brunette. She already had her back to him as she walked towards the bar, making the crescent moon and star patch of the Mystics MC on the back of her vest visible to Klaus. "You have got to be kidding me." he said condescendingly.

"Did you think any of the girls of the Mystics would be that fit?" Kol asked Klaus amazed.

"I had no fucking clue," Klaus replied now fully turned around in his seat, watching the situation unfold before him and obviously eavesdropping.

The Brunette reached the bar and gave the old man a pleasant smile and a quick "hey Thomas" in greeting. His eyes lit up as he sent her a smile in return.

"Katerina you look lovely as ever," the old man now identified as Thomas told her in a grandfatherly manner.

"You just saw me yesterday," she laughed back at him.

"I just thought you needed a reminder."

Katerina shook her head at him affectionately and turned her attention back to her friend behind the counter. "I brought the Quarterback; he should be bursting in any minute so suit up and let's go. The club just got the call from Stefan. It's time to head to the club house."

The bartender grabbed her vest from behind the counter and shrugged it on as she locked eyes with Klaus who was practically gaping at her. She sent him a smirk that could rival his own as she walked from behind the bar to join her friend. Her attention was diverted from Klaus however when a muscular man wearing a Mystic Grill T-shirt burst through the door and hurried towards the bar looking distressed.

"Sorry I'm late Caroline. It's my fucking truck acting up again, I had to ask Kat for a ride," he grimaced as he thought about his friend's penchant for unsafe driving and the unsettling ride they just took. He immediately went behind the counter and began wiping it down with a clean dish rag to distract him from the memory.

"Its fine Matt, the important thing is that you called and the bar was covered." Caroline replied shooting him a sympathetic smile.

"Tell Quarterback to get his truck fixed because he won't listen to me," Katerina told Caroline in a huff.

"It's not that I don't want to get it fixed I just have more important bills to pay. There's the mortgage on the house-"

"Your Mother's mortgage," interrupted Katerina.

"The rehab bills," Matt continued.

"Your sister's rehab bills." Caroline interrupted this time, obviously worried about her friend.

"Does it really matter whose bills they are? If I don't pay them then who will?" Matt looked at them with a look of exasperation. He knows that they will never understand what it's like to struggle to pay bills since both their families are loaded.

"You know Matt I quite liked the paint job you did on your house recently. Nice and even without any streaks," piped up Thomas. "The Mrs. keeps nagging me about hiring someone to paint ours since I'm too damn old and our boys are too busy at the Fell Fixers. How about you drop your truck off at the garage and let my boys take a look at it. Then whenever you have a free weekend we can discuss paint colors."

"That seems like way too generous an offer," Matt replied worried about taking advantage.

"Clearly you've never talked color schemes with my wife," Thomas cracked a smile at his own wit.

"What if my truck needs new parts?"

"Then you can mow the yard and plant some new flowers."

"Will you just accept the offer Matt? Jesus!" Katerina rolled her eyes at his unwillingness to accept help.

"You have next Saturday off," Caroline offered up helpfully.

"Alright, alright. Thank you Tom," Matt said flashing him a grateful smile as they shook hands on it.

"Well now that we have that all settled I'm afraid we must be off," Katerina said cheerily as she began walking towards the exit.

"Thanks for the ride Kat," Matt said to her retreating form.

"Anytime," She replied with a wave of her hand.

"See you later boys," Caroline said as she moved to follow her friend. "Oh and Matt don't forget about the delivery coming in tonight, I have Jeremy scheduled to come in to help." Matt nodded his head in confirmation at Caroline as he started making Thomas another Long Island Iced Tea.

"Hurry up Care, I want to get there before the meeting starts so I can get a good look at those assholes who think they can come in here and magically fix everything." Kat complained as she walked by the booth Kol and Klaus inhabited which caused Caroline to burst into laughter at the whole situation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Caroline?" Kat asked incredulously as she watched her friend practically double over in laughter. Caroline gasped as she tried to get the words out to explain her strange behavior but only managed to point at the two seated Originals who were now glaring at Katerina.

Katerina whirled around and finally noticed the two in the booth and strolled up to them confidently. "What the fuck are you staring at?" She asked them while meeting their gazes and glaring right back. It was at that moment she noticed their vests and realized her mistake. "Oh shit."

Kol's face broke into a smirk as he briefly looked away from her and pounded back his double shot. "Oh shit is right." He replied as he wiped the alcohol from his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm Kol Mikaelson and this is my older brother Niklaus. Apparently we're the assholes here to fix your club's messes," he said scathingly.

Katerina quickly composed herself, not wanting to show any fear and replied "I'm Katerina Petrova and this is Caroline Forbes."

"I've already had the pleasure of speaking to Miss Caroline, was it? Nice to formally meet you both and please call me Klaus." He said while giving them both a charming smile.

Katerina was surprised at his lack of anger at her blatant disrespect. Had she been in his shoes she would have delivered him a blow to the face just so he would know who exactly he was dealing with. She looked over at Caroline to gauge her reaction at the new comers and saw only a look of amusement. Clearly Caroline wasn't afraid of these newcomers but considering her reputation Kat couldn't blame her.

"Well ladies considering we're to be the guests of honor at your club and we aren't ready to leave yet, why don't you join us for a game of billiards?" Klaus asked the two women standing at the edge of their booth.

The two women looked at each other and then looked back to the boys with mischievous grins. "We break," Caroline answered and then turned around with Katerina and walked towards the nearest pool table.

"What are you up to Nik" Kol asked his oldest brother with his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

Klaus picked up his drink and took a swig before getting out of the booth and looking down at Kol. "What better way to start a flock of supporters than with two fine birds?" Klaus answered him before sending him a sly smile. He swaggered off towards the pool table, drink in hand, looking every bit the confident man he was.

Kol let the smile at his brother's devious plots light up his face. Ever since they were kids Kol knew his older brother's side would always be the winning side, whether they were playing a childish game of football (not the pathetic American kind), or attempting to argue their way out of trouble, Klaus was always victorious. As usual he only hoped that Niklaus would allow him a spot on his team.


End file.
